janji kunang-kunang
by oryzakura
Summary: "Dulu kau menjanjikanku kunang-kunang, dalam toples kaca, dengan pelengkap harapan dan doa, dan akan kau berikan ketika seperlima abad usiaku. Sekarang, aku sudah dua puluh, bolehkah aku menagih janji itu?"


Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

[janji kunang-kunang]

[]

Wanita itu tafakur ketika mata bulatnya menatap lembayung senja. Rona jingga di ufuk barat membuatnya teringat akan sebuah janji masa lalu, janji yang membuatnya merindu pada kenangan kanak-kanaknya. Janji yang membuatnya merenung ketika kilau merah bercampur ungu tampak di pelupuk barat daya. Sebuah janji yang membuatnya berharap pada harapan yang tak kunjung nyata. Janji itu ... janji kunang-kunang disebutnya.

Sakura, nama wanita itu, terlarut dalam fatamorgana. Akibatnya, lampu taman terkadang dikiranya kunang-kunang hinggap menemuinya. Adakalanya, ketika wanita itu lelah berharap pada alam, pada kerlap-kerlip lampu gedung bertingkat itu terucap sumpah serapah yang selama ini tersembunyi di lubuk hati. Sebab kerlap-kerlip pepohonan kelabu itulah, janji yang selalu ia nanti, tak kunjung ditepati.

Sebuah janji yang disebutnya janji kunang-kunang. Sebuah janji yang terikrar dari seorang pemuda biasa dari desa tetangga. Sebuah janji, yang begitu Sakura harapkan realisasinya.

.

Alkisah, pada suatu malam yang ramai di sebuah pesta pernikahan, Sakura kecil, lebih memilih menyendiri di bawah sebuah pohon mangga sembari memainkan serangga-serangga pemilik sayap rapuh. Gadis tersebut tergelitik melihat serangga-serangga itu terbang mengelilingi cahaya lampu yang ditambatkan pada salah satu dahan pohon mangga. Serangga-serangga itu menari-nari lincah tanpa memikirkan predator yang mengintai mereka berada pada posisi siaga, bahkan mereka tak peduli pada sayap-sayap rapuh mereka yang terlepas, saking semangatnya mereka menari.

Melihat serangga yang tadinya bersemangat menari di sekitar cahaya lampu itu berjatuhan di sekitarnya membuat Sakura kecil terkekeh, _apakah saking cintanya pada cahaya lampu membuat mereka menari lincah sampai lupa diri?_

Duduk diam memperhatikan serangga pemilik sayap rapuh menari membuat Sakura kecil merenungkan sesuatu. "Serangga ini menari-nari lincah karena menyukai cahaya, aku tidak suka cahaya, tapi aku berharap bisa menjadi cahaya. Aku ingin berguna bagi semuanya."

Gumaman rendah gadis kecil berusia delapan tahun itu membuat seseorang terkekeh. Seorang pemuda yang terlihat lebih tua daripada Sakura.

"Sasuke?!" Sakura berseru kaget.

"Issh! Kau membuatku kaget!"

"Salahmu sendiri, kamu berbicara pada laron-laron itu terlihat seperti orang gila, lo."

Pemuda bernama Sasuke tersebut melangkah mendekat pada Sakura. Ikut duduk di tanah beralaskan alas kaki dan mereka kembali memberi atensi pada laron-laron yang Sakura sebut sebagai serangga pemilik sayap rapuh.

"Tidak suka cahaya, tapi berharap menjadi cahaya. Kau benar-benar seorang pujangga, ya."

Tangan mungil Sakura menepuk keras pundak Sasuke ketika mendengar sindiran pemuda tersebut terhadap perkataannya yang lalu, dan Sasuke hanya bisa meringis menerima tamparan tangan Sakura pada pundaknya. Perhatian mereka tak lepas dari laron-laron yang masih bertahan menari di sekeliling cahaya lampu. Mengamati serangga pemilik sayap rapuh dalam diam dan tenang.

Pesta pernikahan masih berlangsung di dalam gedung. Tapi, mereka lebih memilih berteman dengan suara jangkrik dan kodok sembari menyaksikan pasukan laron menari di bawah cahaya lampu.

"Sakura?"

"Hm?"

"Kau tahu? Ada sebuah serangga yang tidak menyukai cahaya, tapi dia berhasil menjadi cahaya. Walaupun dengan cahaya redup, dia telah memikat hati banyak manusia. Kunang-kunang, adalah panggilannya."

"Eh?" Sakura, kepalanya condong ke arah kiri dan menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan tanya. Sasuke yang gemas melihat ekspresi Sakura mencubit pelan hidung sang gadis musim semi. Pemuda dua belas tahun tersebut terkekeh dan tidak mengindahkan rintihan Sakura, Sasuke menengadah dan kembali memperhatikan laron-laron yang semakin lama semakin sedikit beterbangan.

"Apa kau tidak tahu apa itu kunang-kunang?" ucap Sasuke tanpa melepaskan perhatiannya pada laron yang masih tersisa.

"Jangankan kunang-kunang, aku saja baru tahu kalau serangga ini bernama laron setelah kau sebut." Jemari pendek Sakura bergantian menunjuk-nunjuk laron yang masih beterbangan dan menunjuk Sasuke tepat di matanya, gadis itu tak acuh ketika Sasuke menuduhnya tidak sopan dan kembali membalas dengan menjulurkan lidah. Sasuke yang melihatnya hanya menghela napas dan ikut terkekeh melihat tingkah kekanakan Sakura.

"Aku tidak akan memberitahumu kalau laron-laron ini adalah rayap yang telah dewasa," ujar Sasuke tanpa mempedulikan teguran Sakura bahwa baru saja dia memberitahu perihal laron adalah rayap dewasa, "atau alasan mengapa laron berkumpul di sumber cahaya dan muncul di malam hari, serta kenapa banyak laron yang mati ketika fajar terbit. Aku tidak akan memberitahumu, sebab tokoh utama kisah ini bukan laron, melainkan kunang-kunang yang ingin kukenalkan kepadamu."

Sakura terdiam melihat raut wajah serius Sasuke, genggaman tangan mungil yang tadinya hendak ia layangkan pada kepala dengan gaya rambut khas itu kembali ia turunkan. Gadis pemilik iris hijau cemerlang tersebut kembali duduk tenang dan menatap Sasuke takzim.

"Tadi kau bilang, kau tidak suka cahaya, tapi ingin menjadi cahaya, kan?" Sakura mengangguk sebagai balasan. Tidak mengeluarkan suara karena tak ingin mengganggu keseriusan Sasuke berbagi cerita.

"Kau tahu, Sakura? Di desa sebelah, tempatku tinggal dan tetangga desa tempatmu tinggal, ada sebuah hutan di pinggiran sungai dekat pemukiman penduduk. Di sana, aku dan anak laki-laki yang tinggal di pinggiran sungai sering bermain dan menghabiskan hari-hari kami. Ketika malam datang, kami akan menyeberangi sungai menuju hutan. Sebenarnya, tak ada yang kami lakukan ketika malam tiba. Kami hanya duduk beralaskan dedaunan dalam keremangan, menanti dalam tenang kehadiran sekelompok kunang-kunang, dan ketika kunang-kunang itu datang, kau tidak akan mengeluh karena kakimu kesemutan sebab terlalu lama duduk.

"Mereka, sekelompok kunang-kunang itu, sangat menakjubkan."

Sakura termangu. Lima menit yang sangat indah terlewati dengan cerita Sasuke tentang kunang-kunang. Menyaksikan sirkus kunang-kunang dalam keremangan hutan, sungguh hal yang luar biasa, bukan?

Suara cicitan tikus dan hewan malam lainnya mengisi kesunyian. Sakura tak berani bersuara, dia setia, menunggu Sasuke kembali bercerita.

"Sakura, kunang-kunang tak menyukai cahaya. Tapi, mereka tak bisa menampik fakta, bahwa mereka telah menjadi cahaya. Cahaya mereka dihasilkan oleh sinar dingin, dan ada banyak kegunaan yang bisa mereka lakukan dengan cahaya redup tersebut.

"Aku mengenalkanmu pada kunang-kunang bukan berarti kunang-kunang adalah binatang yang sempurna. Bahkan ada spesies kunang-kunang yang menggunakan cahayanya untuk memangsa kunang-kunang lain. Aku mengenalkanmu pada kunang-kunang, karena mereka mengingatkanku padamu."

Bibir Sakura terbuka hendak mengatakan sesuatu. Tapi, melihat Sasuke meletakkan telunjuk di bibir membuat Sakura mengurungkan niat.

"Jika kau bertanya kenapa, maka aku tidak tahu apa jawabannya. Suatu hari nanti, ketika usiamu seperlima abad, aku ingin membawakanmu kunang-kunang, dalam toples kaca, dengan pelengkap harapan dan doa. Tunggu saja."

Hanya sampai di sana. Kisah itu selesai begitu saja. Setelah menyelesaikan kisahnya dengan kunang-kunang, Sasuke mengundurkan diri dari Sakura dan laron yang telah menyelesaikan pertunjukannya.

.

Janji kunang-kunang, Sakura menyebutnya demikian karena memang kunang-kunang terlibat dalam janji tersebut. Kunang-kunang adalah kunci janji yang diikrarkan Sasuke. Karena janji kunang-kunang itu pula, Sasuke semakin hari semakin jarang mengunjunginya dan mengajaknya bermain.

Sasuke yang berusia enam belas tahun adalah Sasuke yang berbeda. Sakura yang berusia dua belas tahun masih sering mengingatkan Sasuke tentang janji kunang-kunang yang pernah pemuda itu ikrarkan, "delapan tahun lagi aku dua puluh. Kau masih ingat janji itu, kan?"

"Aku ingat." Singkat. Jawaban singkat inilah yang membuat Sakura menyimpulkan bahwa Sasuke berbeda.

Kunang-kunang. Pemuda itu pernah menceritakan tentang pertunjukan kunang-kunang yang selalu ia tonton ketika malam datang. Pernah suatu hari, Sakura bertanya pada Sasuke, "kenapa harus ketika aku berusia dua puluh baru kau mau mengajakku melihat kunang-kunang? Hutan di pinggiran sungai itu, bukankah kau bisa mengajakku ke sana?" Sasuke hanya menggeleng, kemudian berlalu, dan dia menghilang.

Ketika usia Sakura memasuki seperlima abad, Sakura menagih janji itu. Tapi, Sasuke menghilang. Pemuda itu tak pernah lagi mampir ke rumahnya. Rumah Sasuke yang tidak dia ketahui, dia cari. Di sebuah rumah berpagar kayu, Sakura melihat Sasuke duduk bersama buku-buku berserakan tentang kunang-kunang.

Ketika mereka bertemu tatap, Sakura berkata pada pemuda pengikrar, "dulu kau menjanjikanku kunang-kunang, dalam toples kaca, dengan pelengkap harapan dan doa, dan akan kau berikan ketika seperlima abad usiaku. Sekarang, aku sudah dua puluh, bolehkah aku menagih janji itu?"

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa menepatinya, tapi akan kuusahakan kau akan melihat kunang-kunang menari di hadapanmu. Kuharap kau mau menunggu sedikit lebih lama lagi." Usapan di kepala adalah hal terakhir yang Sakura terima dari Sasuke. Setelah itu, pemuda yang telah dewasa itu benar-benar menghilang. Pintu rumah Sasuke tak lagi terbuka lebar.

Sakura tak pernah mengerti. Mengapa Sasuke pergi dan tak menepati janji. Tapi, ketika Sakura berjalan-jalan dan melewati sungai yang pernah Sasuke ceritakan, Sakura tak menemukan adanya hutan di seberang. Hanya ada pepohonan berwarna abu menjulang menembus arakan awan.

Sakura, dengan pemikiran yang tidak ingin dia benarkan, akhirnya mengerti apa yang terjadi.

Sasuke, melihat punggung Sakura dan rambut panjangnya yang tergerai tertiup angin panas, hanya bisa menghela napas. Dalam, dan berat.

.

Terhitung dua belas tahun ketika janji itu terucap, selama itu pula Sasuke berusaha. Siapa bilang Sasuke lupa tentang janji itu? Siapa bilang Sasuke tak serius tentang janji yang Sakura namakan janji kunang-kunang itu?

Sasuke ingat, dan Sasuke serius.

Janji yang Sasuke ikrarkan pada malam itu, Sasuke juga tahu, tidak akan mudah untuk menepatinya. Apalagi ketika mengetahui bahwa hutan di pinggir sungai di samping pemukiman penduduk telah raib, pepohonan hijau nan rimbun yang biasa Sasuke lihat telah berganti menjadi pepohonan kelabu yang panas.

Pembangunan gedung-gedung bertingkat itu perlahan mematikan api harapan Sasuke. Malam ketika janji kunang-kunang terucap adalah awal api harapan itu menyala terang. Melihat netra hijau Sakura yang berkilau bagai kilau cahaya kunang-kunang ketika mendengar kisahnya dan kunang-kunang adalah pemandangan berharga yang pernah Sasuke lihat. Karena hal inilah, Sasuke nekat mengikrarkan janji, janji yang harus ia tepati ketika usia Sakura dua puluh. Yaitu dua belas tahun mendatang ketika janji itu terucap.

Dua belas tahun terlewati, usia Sakura telah memasuki dua puluh. Gadis kecil dengan pipi tembam yang selalu ia temani bermain di lapangan itu kini telah dewasa. Tentang janji kunang-kunang yang Sasuke ikrarkan, perlahan-lahan membuat nyala api dalam diri Sasuke meredupkan cahayanya. Janji itu dan nyala redup dari netra hijau Sakura membuat Sasuke bimbang.

Tiga tahun ketika janji kunang-kunang terikrar, ketika melihat langsung hutan tempat harapannya berlabuh tumbang, Sasuke terus mencari cara bagaimana merealisasikan janjinya. Kunang-kunang tak mungkin sudi mengunjungi deretan pepohonan beton yang tengah di bangun besar-besaran, mengunjungi pemukiman penduduk pun kunang-kunang segan. Jadi, hari di mana Sasuke menyadari kenyataan itu, Sasuke mulai mencari cara bagaimana ia menepati janjinya. Buku-buku ia baca, segala informasi yang Sasuke dapatkan ia catat. Tapi, masih saja, Sasuke belum menemukan titik terangnya.

.

Wanita itu tafakur ketika mata bulatnya menatap lembayung senja. Usianya dua puluh empat sekarang. Hari ketika usianya menginjak dua puluh menjadi awal ia menyukai senja. Menyaksikan rona jingga dari cahaya redup mentari di ufuk barat adalah hal yang ia suka. Ketika cahaya mentari di ufuk barat tenggelam, Sakura selalu berharap satu hal: ia bisa melihat satu kunang-kunang melintasi jendela kamarnya.

Tentang Sasuke dan janjinya. Sakura tak tahu harus mengatakan apa perihal hubungannya dengan Sasuke. Pria dua puluh delapan itu kali ini benar-benar menghilang. Sakura bahkan tak pernah mendapat kabar darinya. Sasuke dan janji kunang-kunangnya tak pernah Sakura harapkan lagi. Tapi, ada satu hal tersisa dari janji itu. Sakura tetap mencintai kunang-kunang, dan semakin hari semakin ingin melihat tariannya.

Sakura menjadi pribadi yang pendiam. Janji yang ia harapkan tak sanggup ditepati. Hal ini membuat Sakura tak bersemangat lagi. Setiap kali Sakura membaca buku tentang kunang-kunang, semakin membuat Sakura penasaran dengan pertunjukannya. Setiap kali Sakura memikirkan tentang kunang-kunang, semakin membuat Sakura teringat akan Sasuke dan ikrarnya yang tak sanggup pria itu wujudkan.

Jendela, berbagai pohon dan bunga, lampu taman yang menyala selama lima menit dan mati selama dua puluh detik adalah entitas tempat Sakura menaruh atensinya. Ketika dua puluh detik lampu taman mati, dalam kegelapan taman Sakura selalu melafalkan tentang satu hal. _Izinkan aku melihat kunang-kunang_. Tentu saja, hal itu tak akan terjadi.

Karena tahu bahwa harapannya tak akan menjadi nyata, wanita bersurai indah tersebut memejamkan mata. Dua puluh detik berjalan, setitik cahaya melintas di ujung mata, Sakura masih terpejam, dikiranya, cahaya itu adalah lampu taman. Tapi, lampu taman cahayanya terang.

Betul. Lampu taman cahayanya terang.

Kelopak matanya terbuka, menampilkan netra hijau yang terbelalak melihat apa yang tersaji dihadapannya.

Kunang-kunang!

Puluhan, ratusan, ini sirkus kunang-kunang! Sakura menepuk pipinya, menamparnya sekali lagi, mencubit lengan kirinya, bahkan wanita itu terlihat menggigit lidahnya. Wanita itu berlari, tergesa menuruni tangga ke lantai dasar, dan menghambur ke arah taman.

Di sana, dalam remang cahaya bulan sabit, dilihatnya seorang pria berjalan menghampirinya. Diikuti kunang-kunang yang menari mengelilinginya, pria itu berhenti di hadapan Sakura.

"Dulu aku menjanjikanmu kunang-kunang, dalam toples kaca, dengan pelengkap harapan dan doa, dan akan kuberikan ketika seperlima abad usiamu. Sekarang, kau sudah lebih dua puluh, masih bolehkah aku menepati janji itu?"

Sasuke, pria dalam remang cahaya perpaduan antara cahaya bulan dan kunang-kunang berdiri dihadapan Sakura, ada toples kaca ditangannya, sebelum toples kaca itu disodorkan ke arahnya, Sakura sudah tahu, isinya adalah kunang-kunang.

"Harapan dan doa yang bisa kuberikan sangat sederhana, maafkan aku, Sakura. Untuk menggantinya, bolehkah aku mengikrarkan satu hal lagi padamu? Kali ini, jika aku tidak dapat menepatinya lagi, kau boleh meninjuku sepuas hati, kau boleh melakukan apa pun padaku nanti. Maka, izinkan aku mengikrarkan hal ini.

"Haruno Sakura, maukah kau menjadi istriku dalam suka dan duka, dalam sedih dan senang, dalam sehat dan sakit, sampai maut memisahkan kita?"

Uchiha Sasuke, dengan kaki kiri tertekuk dan kaki kanan menyentuh tanah, pria dua puluh delapan itu berlutut di hadapan Sakura, menyodorkan toples kaca berisi kunang-kunang. Sasuke melamar Sakura, di tengah tarian ratusan kunang-kunang, dengan toples kaca berisi kunang-kunang dan sebuah cincin permata hijau di dalamnya.

"Sakura, menikahlah denganku."

Sakura terdiam. Wanita itu tertegun. Kabut air mata mengenangi matanya. Haruno Sakura, wanita itu mengangguk dan menghambur kepelukan Sasuke.

.

Hampir empat tahun mereka hilang kontak. Ternyata Sasuke tak begitu saja melupakan janji yang ia ikrarkan. Pria itu berkelana, dia mencari cara untuk menghidupkan kunang-kunang. Dalam proses pencariannya, Sasuke bertemu dengan seorang teman yang begitu mencintai serangga. Sasuke belajar, dan pada sosok teman itulah Sasuke meminta bantuan. Di sinilah Sasuke sekarang, bersama ratusan kunang-kunang yang menari mengitarinya dan Sakura.

Sepasang insan itu duduk beralaskan rumput taman, Sakura dengan baju tidurnya bersandar di pundak Sasuke yang terbalut jas hitam mengilap.

Sakura memulai pembicaraan di antara mereka. Lampu taman masih padam, begitupun lampu rumah Sakura. Lampu-lampu rumah tetangga di sebelah rumah Sakura pun ikut padam. Ketika Sakura bertanya-tanya apa penyebabnya, Sasuke menjawab dengan tenang, bahwa dialah yang meminta para tetangga mematikan seluruh lampu mereka.

"Aku mencarimu. Aku mencoba tidak peduli padamu. Tapi, pada akhirnya aku tetap terjebak bersama kenangan tentang dirimu dan kunang-kunang yang kau janjikan."

Helaan napas Sasuke menjadi pembuka cerita panjangnya. Sakura mendengarkan dengan tenang, ditemani tarian kunang-kunang yang mengelilingi mereka.

"Kau tidak tahu saja, bagaimana tersiksanya aku tidak dapat menepati janjiku tepat waktu. Aku benar-benar minta maaf, Sakura. Dan juga terima kasih, karena kau masih setia menunggu."

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku senang kau akhirnya menepati janjimu. Apalagi kau melamarku dengan cara yang tak biasa. Cincin di dalam toples kaca bersama seekor kunang-kunang, dan disaksikan ratusan kunang-kunang. Kau benar-benar jenius, Sasuke, aku bahkan tidak tahu harus menolakmu dengan cara bagaimana." ujar Sakura tersenyum sembari memainkan toples kaca berisi cincin permatanya, Sakura belum mau memakainya. Entah kenapa. Dan seekor kunang-kunang yang tadinya berada di dalam toples kaca telah Sakura lepaskan, katanya tak baik memenjarakan binatang yang tak salah apa-apa.

Sasuke mendengus geli mendengar perkataan Sakura, kemudian terkekeh pelan, "seperti kau berani menolakku saja," katanya dengan nada mengejek. Tangan Sakura mengepal dan meninju bahu Sasuke, kali ini Sasuke benar-benar meringis kesakitan.

"Ah, iya, Sasuke. Dulu kau mengatakan bahwa kunang-kunang mengingatkanmu padaku. Apa maksudnya?" Sakura kembali bersandar pada pundak Sasuke, kali ini pundaknya tertutupi oleh jas hitam Sasuke. Tentunya, mereka masih setia menonton pertunjukan kunang-kunang.

Tangan Sasuke merangkul pundak Sakura, hidungnya menelusuk di antara rambut wanita yang sebentar lagi menyandang marganya. "Hm, kau tidak menyukai cahaya, tapi kau telah menjadi cahaya. Hatiku yang remang ini telah kembali bersinar oleh cahayamu. Kau seperti kunang-kunang, karena itulah aku mengenalkanmu pada kunang-kunang."

Mata Sakura terpejam, meresapi kata-kata yang diucapkan oleh Sasuke.

"Sakura?"

"Hm?"

"Terima kasih." [ ]


End file.
